


Protection and Love and Saftey and Warmth

by kei_rin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/pseuds/kei_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim probably doesn’t differ from most people in that his first memories are of his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection and Love and Saftey and Warmth

Jim probably doesn’t differ from most people in that his first memories are of his mother. He has those indistinct memories of her holding him close, of her voice as she sings to him, of how she smells when she bends down to kiss his forehead goodnight. His first clear memory is of her as well.

For the first couple of years of Jim’s life, he and his mom lived with his great-grandmother. Okay, it could have been his grandmother or grand aunt or aunt he doesn’t really know, but either way she was old and lived in a stuffy town house where he wasn’t allowed to touch anything. Though he must have touched something because he remembers being slapped by his great-grandmother and before the sting of it could even register in his mind his mom is there. He’s sure there was yelling between them but that’s not what matters in his mind; it’s the way his mother looks. That look on her face is so fiercely protective and it was for him. At some point, maybe not then but looking back on it when he was a bit older, Jim remembers feeling sorry for the rest of the world because they didn’t have someone like his mother to love them like that. 

Jim remembers her picking him up in her strong arms and he was in awe of this women. He knew he would always be protected and loved. He remembers being buckled into the seat of the old Corvette as they leave his great-grandmothers house that very night and head to what would be there new home, a little farm in the middle of Nowhere (he’d later learn that Nowhere was actually Iowa Farm Country). 

When Jim is older and his mom is trying to explain why she’s leaving him with his step-dad to go back to Starfleet, he doesn’t let her. Jim just tells her he gets it; she doesn’t have to say why. He feels like he’s known about “duty” and “sacrifice” since he was born and he doesn’t want to hear those reasons from his mom. He doesn’t let her explain those reasons so that when he looks up at the sky after she’s gone, he can remember that look (the one that says protection and love and safety and warmth) and imagines that’s the reason she’s not there with him and that’s why she’ll be coming back.


End file.
